My Best Intentions Loving You
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: Post 4x14. "I gave you a ring and I promised you things I always thought we'd do but my best laid plans slip right trough my hands to show my love for you". After Finn finds out Rachel is pregnant, he's determined to make it right and be with the love of his life again, only he knows it won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**My best intentions loving you. **

**Post 4x14. I gave you a ring and I promised you things I always thought we'd do but my best laid plans slip right trough my hands to show my love for you. After Finn finds out Rachel is pregnant, he's determined to make it right and be with the love of his life again, only he knows it won't be easy. **

**A/N: hello lovely people! I've have been planning this story for a while, even before Cory's passing and I never put it down, I know there's a lot of stories like that out there but I do hope you like it. **

**I don't own Glee. This is for you Cory, our quarterback. **

**Chapter 1: **

She couldn't believe this was happening. She had taken 5 tests now. They all came out positive. Now there was this thing: either the baby was Brody's. she shivered at the thought of it, or it was Finn's.

how she missed Finn...what they had shared during Mr. Shue's wedding wasn't just a coincidence. Finn had seemed so sure of his love for her even though they weren't together anymore. Was she too? If not she wouldn't have caught the bouquet.

She collapsed against the tub crying. Her hands shaking holding the most recent test.

She thought of what this meant. If the baby was Finn's, she'd have to tell him somehow if Kurt didn't beat her to it. He'd yell at Finn for doing such thing, calling himself way too young to become an uncle. God.. What would her dads say?

"Rachel?" It's Santana, maybe she heard her cry because she doesn't call her by her name very often. She doesn't answer right away. "I'm coming in." Santana's face focused instantly I the test. Rachel won't even look at her. "What did you do?"

She breaks down, to Santana out of all people because she didn't know what else to do. "I don't know what to.."

"Are you sure?" There's worry in Santana's voice.

"You can't have 5 false alarms, can you?" She's sobbing into her friends arms. "What am I going to do?"

"Who's.."

"It has to be Finn." Rachel let out. God, let it be Finn,

"Frankenteen just couldn't keep it in his pants, could he?" Santana's remark makes Rachel smile a bit "is there any chance it could be dancing boy's baby?"

She doesn't have an answer.

Finn heard Rachel was back in Lima from people in Burt's shop, which he still worked during some weekends to make some extra money. She hadn't told him she'd be in town. I mean he knew that what had happened in the wedding didn't mean they were in anyway together, they had like a lot of miles between them and all but... It gave him a glimpse of hope. But maybe she had not told him because she was pissed at him.

He tried calling her as soon as he found out and she had not pick up. She was pissed. So he tried the next best thing. Going to her dads house.

He stood there like an idiot for about 3 minutes until he decided to knock.

Much to Finn's surprise, it was Santana who answered. "You can't be here."

"Nice to see you too." Finn said. "I came to see Rachel."

"She's not here," Santana pushed on. "You have to take the hint when the girl doesn't answer your calls Finocence."

"Rachel!" Finn was freaking out.," I know you're I'm there! Please talk to me!" Santana pushed him back as he tried to move Inside.

"Finn, I'm serious, she'll talk to you when she's ready but you have to back off." Want did that mean? Was she sick or something?

"No, I'm not leaving until I know what's going on"

"You stubborn big baby!" Santana said frustrated. "I said go!" Rachel showed up in that moment.

"It's ok Santana" Finn's face lighted up. "Hi Finn,"

"Hey." He's relieved about seeing her. She seems fine. "What's this all about Rach?"

"We need to talk." There's something in her voice.

"Okay." Finn's eyes searched for hers.

"Not here, lets go to the school." Finn frowned.

"But it's closed." Finn is pretty sure about it because back when him and Puck vandalized the school once during a Saturday it was closed.

"I've paid in some favors" Rachel said with a smile. "Lets go." He followed her suit glancing back at Santana who rolled her eyes.

The ride to McKinley was silent. Finn could see Rachel was deep in thought but he really couldn't read her, maybe it was because they had not been in a relationship for over a year now.

They went straight into the auditorium. It was after all, like their Jerusalem. The place where they always went back to. Since Finn had come back and helped with glee club, whenever he was there, he'd always thought of Rachel, their first date, first kiss, marriage, singing.

"Finn." Her voice dragged him hack to reality. "Something... Something's happened..."

"I knew it! Are you sick or something.. Like some weird untreatable disease?" His eyes are wide. "God.."

"No, calm down." She reached for his hand. "I..."

"What is it? You know you can tell me right.. I'm still your friend right?"

"I'm pregnant Finn."

**Ok guys! We'll focus on Finn's reaction next chapter and much more! What did you think? I have big plans for this story since its inspired by an awesome song that is I think perfect for Finchel in someway. Thank you so much for reading! Please share your thoughts with me :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**My best intentions loving you.**

**Post 4x14. I gave you a ring and I promised you things I always thought we'd do but my best laid plans slip right trough my hands to show my love for you. After Finn finds out Rachel is pregnant, he's determined to make it right and be with the love of his life again, only he knows it won't be easy.**

**A/N: hello all! I'm overwhelmed by all the follows and favs this had! It's so awesome! I'm so excited to be able to give Finchel a place still in our hearts. Sorry I took so long to update this but I was Out of town for a while and wasn't able to post until now.**

**Just a filler. This sort of takes place at the same time Sweet dreams does but Rachel hasn't gone to her Funny girl audition.**

**I don't own Glee! I'm still not over that episode, I don't think I'll ever be**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

Pregnant? Wait, Rachel was having his baby? God, the first thing he thought about was Brody, was she still shacking up with? Had he touched her the way only Finn knew how? He shivered at the thought but this wasn't about him, this was about the little person they've made.

"Finn? Please say something.."

"You... Are you sure?" There's something in his she couldn't really catch but... Was it happiness?

"Yeah, I went to the doctor... They ran some tests, the baby is yours Finn..." Her words echoed in his head. He had a previous pregnancy scare with Quinn back in school but he always secretly wished it had been Rachel. Finn collapsed on the stage floor. He ran his fingers trough his hair. "So.. How are you? Okay?" His always sweet worried smile appeared. "How is he doing?" He pointed to her belly.

"He?" Rachel smiled. "Fine I guess, I'm more tired than usual but... Wait Finn, I...what does this mean for us?" Honestly he didn't know. She had a life in New York and he was trying to figure out his in Lima, so he honestly didn't know.

"I don't know Rach, I guess I thought we'd end up like this one day but that was when I thought we'd get married..." There was bitterness in his voice.

"I want to keep this baby Finn, I understand if you.."

"Don't even go there Rachel, you're not pushing me away.." He said harshly standing up.

"But... We're not even together... We don't even know each other anymore Finn. And I..." She didn't know what to say. She's crying, his arms are quickly wrapped around her. She's always felt safe in his embrace.

"I'm so scared... I can't even bring myself to think about my dads... Let alone school. Oh god..."

"Shh..." He kissed her forehead. "We'll figure it out okay? I promise.." He lifted her chin to make her look at him.

"What are we doing Finn?" Her eyes were full of tears and he hated that he'd done that to her.

By the time they made it back over to Rachel's, Finn was beginning to feel more and more anxious. It was one thing Santana knew, he couldn't imagine the hard time Kurt would give him.

"You want something to drink?" Finn asked.

"I live here remember?" Rach said sweetly. "I'm good though."

"When are your dads coming home?"

"Probably tomorrow morning.." Rachel noted Santana was nowhere to be seen. Until she got a text. "Santana says she's visiting her mom.."

"Oh well you shouldn't be here by yourself. I'll stay." Rachel was not sure how she felt about that but she'd give anything for Finn to hold her again. It seemed weird to her he had not mentioned Brody.

"I...what about your mom?"

"I'll come up with something. Right now my family needs me." His boyish smile is full of love for her and that baby.

Thankfully, they didn't talk about Brody. Soon enough it's like nothing's changed. They are cuddled on the couch watching some lifetime movie she had Picked out. God knows he wanted to ask about Brody. Did he know about Rachel being pregnant?

"So I know I'll probably regret asking this but.. What happened with Brody? I mean I would have thought that after I punched him you'd be really pissed at me." He's trying not to get upset specially because he was the one asking.

"I was, but then I... I have to thank you for what you did. For defending my honor."

"Well the guy just pushed his luck with you..." Finn said grimly. "When you, When you first said you were pregnant, the first thing I thought about was if the baby was.."

"Finn..."

"Does that make me a horrible person?" He sighed frustrated. "Because I did. That's why I didn't flip out. Cause I didn't want to hurt the baby." He's sweet as ever and all she did was kiss him passionately. She missed kissing him. She missed all of what had happened with them. The truth was that in the moment he had asked her for help with the song, she had chosen that one because it was all that she felt and wanted to tell him how she really felt. How she felt like Brody had been a simple distraction to keep her mind off thinking of the fact he wasn't there as part of her dream like they had planned it. Her mind drifted back to the task for reminding herself how to breath as Finn broke the kiss.

Wait a second. Why was he insisting on talking about the dude who might have been the father when his girlfriend was kissing him. His pregnant girlfriend.

"I think..." She said with a gasp as her phone buzzed. It was Santana.

"Don't answer it." He said huskily. God, that was going on with him? He suddenly felt extremely possessive of her?

"We've gotta stop Finn. We need to take it slow, okay?" Finn pulled away, disappointed. They were way passed taking it slow. "Maybe, we could just stay here on the couch." And they did. For one Rachel asked him about school. He was really having a great time having Puck around to be on his back making sure he'd do something for himself. He was glad to be getting extra credits for helping Mr. Shue with Glee, and getting that whole feud thing behind him.

He suddenly realized Rachel had fallen asleep cuddled against him. He picked her up slowly and carried her to her bed. He would occasionally glance at her flat tummy wondering about the baby. He really couldn't believe this was happening. They were really going to be endgame this time and he wasn't going to be stupid enough to mess it up. He was going to be a man caring for his family.

* * *

He clearly didn't know she was sort of awake as he laid her down on the bed. She felt him hesitate for a moment as if he wondered it this was right. Him and her on a bed, it wasn't like they were doing anything and yet he was respecting her wishes. Eventually he laid down next to her slowly.

"I don't know if you can actually hear me in there buddy." It took Rachel a moment to realize he was talking to the baby. She felt his large hand wrapped around her as if protecting her from harm. "I don't know if you're a boy or girl so I'll just call you that for now okay? Man I don't know what I'm doing here, I mean it's so cool that we've made you, that's all I ever wanted with your mom you know? But I think destiny wanted us to try harder cause we No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't actually get married, and I swear we tried, and I was wiling to give it all up for just being with Rachel, but I had to make something of myself first, you know? So I was worthy of her." She heard his voice breaking as she put his hand closer to her body. "Maybe you'll help me do that huh?" He placed a kiss on her forehead and then on the spot were the baby would grow. "I love you. Both of you so much."

**Okay guys! What did you think? I kind of didn't want Finchel to fight right away about the baby and instead made Finn sort of wanting to redeem himself and grow up like he had been doing, but lets face it, they both need to grow up, right? So Santana knows about the baby, but what about Kurt and everyone else. Plus Finchel goes back to tell mr Shue about tne big news.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please don't be shy to share your thoughts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My best intentions loving you.**

**Post 4x14. I gave you a ring and I promised you things I always thought we'd do but my best laid plans slip right trough my hands to show my love for you. After Finn finds out Rachel is pregnant, he's determined to make it right and be with the love of his life again, only he knows it won't be easy.**

**A/N: hello all! I'm overwhelmed by all the follows and favs this had! It's so awesome! I'm so excited to be able to give Finchel a place still in our hearts. Hope you like this one! **

**Just a filler. This sort of takes place at the same time Sweet dreams does but Rachel hasn't gone to her Funny girl audition.**

**I don't own Glee just my desire to keep Finchel alive!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3:**

When Rachel woke up the next morning she was worried all she had heard Finn say yesterday had been a dream until she heard him curse downstairs. She could smell smoke so he might have been attempting to make breakfast.

"Oh hi..." Finn said when she made her way to the kitchen, her eyes sleepy and tired. "Did I wake you? I didn't mean to. I just trying to make you breakfast."

"I can see that..." Rachel smiled sweetly as she sat on the kitchen counter watching Finn make pancakes. "It's fine, I just got a little cold. I kind of missed you cuddling with me.." Finn's smile was charming and sweet.

"Yeah I sort of missed that too..." He flipped another pancake and turned around to focus on the task at hand. "I know you're not a big pancake fan but.. I figured you could use a good breakfast since the little buddy it's eating too." Oh someone shoot her now.. could he be more adorable? This was her Finn. The one she had fell in love with when she was 16. Not the one he had become after he'd made the decision to let her go to New York alone. That had changed him, she knew. It had broken him in someway, she had broken him. That was why he had been trying to be worthy of her again for the past year. Not that all of it had been his fault. Rachel had to make some sacrifices herself if they actually wanted this to work.

"So, What's the plan?" Finn asked as he placed a plate in front of her. "Your dads are getting in today right?"

"In about two hours or so..." Rachel admitted. She was terrified, She knew how her dads felt about her future. About Finn in her future at such a young age. and now their worst fears had culminated in the little person Rachel was carrying. "I thought we could just get ready and wait for them to get here."

"You want me here when you tell them?" Finn asked incredulously. Not that he didn't want to be here but still. Rachel nodded. "Right, then I will be"

"Unless..." Rachel bit her lip. "I just thought we could, you know make sure they know we mean to be responsible and raise this baby."

"Of course Rach, I was just asking cause I want you to handle this the best way you want." Finn sat next to her on the counter and began to eat. "Did I burn the pancakes?"

"What..No, I just. I'm not really hungry" Finn's eyes widened.

"You've got to eat something, it's not good for the baby.." Finn said sweetly and leaned closer to her grabbing her fork . "Let me try something.."

"Finn. What. Are. You. Doing?" She said in a matter of fact tone. She giggled at how sweet he turned out to be when it came to the baby.

"Just have a bite, I promise it's good." He made sad puppy eyes at her and she blushed. "Please."

"Fine." He smiled in victory and fed her. Rachel made a bold move to lean and kiss his lips as soon as she swallowed. She blamed it on the hormones.

"Okay..." Finn smirked. "I thought you said we'd take it slow.." Rachel pouted. "Want another bite?"

"Yes, but I think I'm big enough to be able to finish breakfast on my own" Finn seemed utterly dissapointed but didn't want to push his luck. They ate in silence, of course Finn finished his first and decided to go take a shower, util he realized he didn't have any clean clothes.

"I'm sure I have something you can wear" Finn raised an eyebrow. "I kept some of your old clothes from when you stayed over." Oh yeah, now he remembered. Back when they had first gotten engaged, Rachel seemed braver about letting Finn spend the night. (When her dads weren't home of course) and since then he had left some clothes behind. "All done!" Rachel said proudly as she put her plate in the sink. Truth be told, she was kind of hungry, after all she was eating for two.

* * *

They showered and dressed as fast as they could because Rachel's dads would be home any second. Rachel had honestly not felt this happy and nervous since she had first had her NYADA audition. The front door was unlocked and they could listen to Rachel's dads argue about Leroy's driving.

"Rachel? Sweetheart? Are you here?" Leroy called from downstairs. Finn turned to Rachel nervously. "Just wait here okay?" Finn nodded and gulped as he watched Rachel leave the room.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel said excitedly. "It's so good to see you both, I've missed you..."

"Well the prodigal daughter returns" Hiram said kissing both of her cheeks. "How was your flight?"

"It was fine... Santana came with me" Relevance. Rachel? Okay just breathe. Crap. It suddenly came to Finn that he had forgotten about Kurt. but since he had not called him or any thing he just guessed Santana was the only one to know about the baby. Weird enough that Kurt had not found out about it yet.

"Oh good, where is she?" Leroy asked.

"I still think it's strange you've now become best friends with a girl who used to bully you.." Hiram pointed out. "Oh well.." Finn was shaking. It wasn't like he had a song so he could tell Hiram and Leroy what had happened like when it had been Quinn, this was a bigger deal.

"Well she is a great friend, you just need to learn to understand her. She and Kurt are making New York amazing" Rachel looked up from the corner of her eye.

"Oh yes speaking of Kurt... Did he come too?" No he had not. Actually Rachel and Santana had simply texted him about going home and lying about Santana's Abuela being sick but since Kurt had to work he had not come with them. Sure enough Santana had been covering up for Rachel this whole time because he had not called her since she had first seen Finn the day before.

"No, he's coming for Finn's birthday which is in May." It was now April. "He's been working really hard at Vogue and wont want to miss on any opportunity they have given him so he's saving up his days off." Oh yeah and by the way he doesn't know I'm pregnant and Finn is the father.

"Oh well we shall see him then" Her dad said. "That is if Carole invites us over again. She has been doing that a lot lately since Finn went off to college." Hiram looked at his husband with a glance. They barely mentioned Finn in the household anymore so he didn't want this converstation to be hard on Rachel.

Upstairs. Finn was trying his best to answer his mom's texts. He just said he'd spend the night at his dorm with Puck and maybe Puck had given him away. Not that Carole would be calling Puck but Finn had not told Puck either were he was. He'd just figured he'd be with his mom.

Lying was a bad, bad thing Finn. He cursed under his breath. "There's something I need to talk to you about..," Rachel's voice snapped him back.

"Let me guess... you finally have found an opportunity to play Fanny?" Her daddy said.

"Or anything Barbara related..." Hiram added in.

"Not exactly, although I know one day I will..." Rachel said firmly.

"Is this about your new boyfriend... what's his name... Buddy?" Hiram tried.

"It's about a boy but it's not Brody," Rachel bit her lip.

"Have you found someone better?"

"It's Finn"

"What about Finn?" Hiram asked.

"Finn is my someone better." Her dads faces were priceless.

"But I thought... Oh my.. well I thought you were over that boy." Leroy told Rachel. Not that he isn't a good boy but..."

"He is here now isn't he?" Hiram looked up and Finn froze in Rachel's bedroom. Crap. They've forgotten to hide the truck better. Crap.

"How did you... is he here?"

"Yes" Rachel said calmly. "Finn you can come down now."

Okay. Breathe. Good. Don't fall off the stairs. "Mr and Mr. Berry" Finn said with a nervous smile. "How are you?"

"Finn my boy... you look good. You've lost weight I presume?" Hiram said shaking Finn's hand. "This is a nice surprise."

"Yes, he's been dieting. Doesn't he look amazing?" Rachel beamed at him.

"Oh yes, how is school Finn? Majoring in teaching right?" Leroy said with a smile as he and Hiram shared a glance. "Let''s go sit down, I don't know what were are doing standing."

"They are going to have to be sitting for this." Finn whispered to Rachel who took his hand and led him to the couch.

"So isn't this a surprise? A nice surprise but shocking. It can't be easy for you with Finn here sweetheart." Her dad said. Finn rolled his eyes a bit.

"Well, we're just... taking it how it goes." Finn said. Leroy and Hiram glanced over at Rachel. "Actually we have something to tell you."

"I don't see the ring back on her finger? Do you see it Hiram?" Leroy began rambling.

"No I don't... Oh well good. It's best if you take things slow. "

"We... guys, we really have to tell you something..." Both men turned to Rachel. She sounded way too serious. "Do you remember Mr. Shue's wedding back in February? Well Finn and I saw each other back then and we sang and..."

"Rachel..." Finn struggled to find the right words to help her.

"Last week I started feeling light headed and sick and... at fist I thought it was because I had been pushing myself at dance class but... I took a test.."

"I don't like where this is going..."

"Please don't say it."

"I'm pregnant. Finn and I are having a baby." The words left her mouth and it was as if a ton of bricks had fallen on her. She tried to read her dads faces but she couldn't.

"Dad? Daddy?" Rachel glanced over at Finn. He didn't know what do say to her. What to do.

"Does Carole know?" Hiram asked. Those were his first words.

"No..." Rachel said as she found her voice again.

"Rach wanted to tell you first..." Finn said nervously. "I just... Mr and Mr. Berry I Just want you to know that I will do everything that I can to take care of her and the baby, I promise." Rachel squeezed his hand.

"Could we... Are you alright?" Leroy asked Rachel after a moment.

"Yes, everything is fine." Rachel smiled softly.

No. Everything was not fine. After all, not everything could be expressed with words. Her dads didn't say anything else. They didn't really reacted much. Finn and Rachel left the house as her dads asked for them to come back after. Rachel feared this was not a good thing.

As they drove, Rachel was quiet but Finn knew she wanted to cry. He didn't let go off her hand all the way to the Hudson- Hummel home.

One down. One to go.

* * *

**This chapter got incredibly long because I couldn't stop writing. I really don't know if I portrayed Rachel's dads right. But I hope you liked the Finchel moment as well. Thank you so much for all the new follows, favs and reviews guys! **

**Heads up: Finchel receives an unexpected surprise next chapter. Can you guess who?**


	4. Chapter 4

**My best intentions loving you. **

**Post 4x14. I gave you a ring and I promised you things I always thought we'd do but my best laid plans slip right trough my hands to show my love for you. After Finn finds out Rachel is pregnant, he's determined to make it right and be with the love of his life again, only he knows it won't be easy. **

**A/N: thank you so much for all the support you guys! It's awesome! I do hope you enjoy this new one and I'm glad you liked the way I handled Rachel's dads reaction, they are sill not done but I figured they needed a breather after so shocking news. **

**I don't own Glee! For some reason I really miss Cory today... **

**Chapter 4: **

"We don't have to do this today." Finn told Rachel. It all had happened so fast. She had told him and they had told her dads. Finn didn't know if he was ready for his mom and Burt to know yet, let alone his brother.

"No..." Rachel said as they stopped in Finn's driveway. "I need to get this done today. I need to."

"Okay." There wasn't anything else he could say.

"Oh good kid you're home. I told your mom you hadn't forgotten about her completely." Burt said as soon as he walked into the house. Somehow he had missed Rachel. "Oh hi Rachel."

"Hello Mr. Hummel." Rachel smiled from behind Finn. "How are you?"

"I'm good thank you.. Kind of surprise you are here with Finn. I thought you said she had a boyfriend." His Stepfather inquired.

"It's complicated." Finn shrugged.

"I somehow knew that was you honey." Carole smiled as soon as she saw her son, the same expression of confusion had been directed to Rachel though. "Oh hi sweetie."

"Hi." Rachel said awkwardly. "Kurt told me he can't wait to come home."

"Then why didn't he come with you?" Burt asked. "I swear they are taking advantage of him at that magazine.."

"Finn, could you come with me for a second?" Carole said suddenly. "Burt why don't you take Rachel to the living room?" Her husband gave her an inquiring look but did as she was told.

Finn followed his mom to the kitchen. He felt as he was seven again and he and Puck had been playing street hockey inside the house.

"So this is interesting..," Carole said confused. " I thought you guys were seeing other people."

"Uh...well we tried, I mean... We've seen each Other a couple times and lately have been talking a lot." He of course would never admit to his mom or Burt for that matter what had happened at will's wedding. Not until now anyways.

"Does this mean you're back together? Honey if you are, it's going to be really hard when she is New York." Finn didn't know what was with all the questions. "Have you thought about that?"

"There's actually something... But I promised Rachel we'd tell you together, so can we just go back out there?"

"Sure." Finn was having some sort of a déjà Vu of whatever had happened hours before.

"I know this is weird, I mean seeing me and Rachel together, but.." There was a sudden slam on the door. Everyone jumped to their feet as an infuriating Kurt reached the living room.

"Oh god! He said as soon as he saw Rachel and Finn. "So it's true."

"Kurt, just.." Finn stood up somehow trying to shield Rachel.

"Calm down? Oh and how come you two are so calm about this?"

"About what?" Burt asked confused looking at his wife. "Wait are you two trying to get hitched again?"

"So you haven't told them.." Kurt breathed.

"We're about to when you went all nuts on us.," Finn glanced at Rachel who didn't face Kurt.

"Tell us what?" Carole asked again.

"Mom...I... A few months ago something happened and.."

Carole glanced over at Rachel as if she understood.

"Oh my god. Is she.." Finn blushed as Kurt let out a sharp breath. "Rachel.."

"Yes. I'm pregnant.. I only found out last week and came to tell Finn about it.."

"But wait.. She had a boyfriend.." Burt said running his hands through his head.

"I did... But.."

"Apparently not even that can keep them from each others pants.." Kurt said louder than intended.

Finn turned to his mom. "What about school? Have you guys decided what, you're going to do?"

"First of we want to keep our baby." Finn said "and I want to take care of my family so... I'm moving to New York as soon as I can," they haven't really talked about it, so Finn turned to Rachel and she offered him a smile reassuringly. "I mean I love teaching Glee with Mr. Shue and all but, I'm not letting Rachel quit school."

"And what about you? Have you thought about what this means for you Finn?" Carole asked calmly. "Honey I understand all of this happened so fast but..."

"This was going to happen somehow if we had gotten marred anyway.. And I'm not quitting school, just I'm going to get transferred and.."

"Santana said she has no problem with Finn moving in, so we can still split the rent.."

Both Finn and Rachel turned to Kurt, "dude, I'm sorry you only found out, I know she wanted to tell you, but everything got crazy."

"I just can't believe you two, after what happened with Quinn.. Do you realize how this just changed your life completely? This decision of keeping that baby.."

Rachel was in the verge of crying. She loved Finn. She loved the baby, but all of her confusion was mirrored in Kurt's words. It was true their lives would change forever. It would take them longer to get to where their dreams would eventually get, but for the first time in her life and in her entire relationship with Finn she knew she could make it work. It was the time to grow up and let go of golden stars and focus on the little star growing inside of her. Her star quarterback singer or little diva.

"Finn, you know that I love you, and I will always support you, no matter what. Both you. I just want you to make sure you know what you're doing"

"I honesty don't know mom, Finn blushed slightly, taking Rachel's hand in his. "But we have no best teachers than you two." He turned to Burt. "You raised your kids alone until you found each other and I know, for sure that as long as Rachel and I have each other, we can do this."

"I love your son." Rachel spoke up for the first time. "Every time I'm with him, I'm a better person. The best I can be. And that's why I know he'll be an amazing father. And that's why I'm not scared. I'm terrified about being a mom but Finn, I know for a fact he was born to be a farther and I couldn't have chosen anyone better to raise a child with."

Finn had not realized he had tears in his eyes. Rachel was right. This was all he'd ever wanted.

"You're not alone." Kurt's voice sounded as a mere whisper. "I love you both too much to not allow myself to watch you attempt to raise a child." Kurt stood up from when he was siting to hug Rachel and then Finn.

"Thanks dude. I love you too."

**Awww haha how cool was it that Kurt stormed in? I bet Rachel is gonna want to kill Santana... Sort of! Next one, Finn and Rachel head on to see Will and Emma and Finn tells Glee he will go. And Finn has a surprise for Rachel. **


	5. Chapter 5

**My best intentions loving you.**

**Post 4x14. I gave you a ring and I promised you things I always thought we'd do but my best laid plans slip right trough my hands to show my love for you. After Finn finds out Rachel is pregnant, he's determined to make it right and be with the love of his life again, only he knows it won't be easy.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad so many of you are liking this! Thanks for all the reviews and favs and everything! **

**I don't own Glee! For Cory...**

**Chapter 5:**

It was so weird to be back at their old school. They had graduated over a year now and it felt like yesterday when things had not being as complicated. Finn was walking besides her, he wanted noting but to hold her hand like he used to whenever she was nervous. It had been two days since they had told Carole and her dads about the baby. Hiram and Leroy had not kicked her out of their house, not by a long shot, but they had been weird around her, Finn knew they were so disappointed of whatever had happened, secretly he had asked Burt and his mom to talk to them and they seemed... To be having it sink in somehow. But here was the thing: Now Finn would have to make a choice. Nationals were just around the block and he had done such an amazing job with the club that he was actually sad he was back to inform the kids that he'd be gone soon.

"Finn?" Mr Shue and Emma sat in his office, he gave both kids strange looks. Shue remembered how broken he had been after he and Rachel were over that he was genuinely surprise to watch them walk into his office, together. "Rachel? Wait does this mean you guys.."

"How are you guys?" Emma asked tenderly.

"Good. Really good thank you." Rachel smiled awkwardly. "Congratulations on you both finally getting married."

"Yes well, we sort of figured out it was a lot of pressure.." Will said sort of ashamed by not having the kids there when he and Emma finally got married. "But a little bird told me the valentines day party for you kids was a success." Rachel felt like fainting from all the redness.

"Umm yeah..." Finn trailed off... "We actually have something to tell you."

Emma glanced over at Will. "Guys is everything okay? I mean it's wonderful seeing that you guys are actually talking to each other again but..."

"Mr. Shue, I'm sorry but... I want to tell the kids myself but I wanted you to know first.. I'm moving to New York with Rachel soon.."

"What? But... What's going to happen with school Finn? I thought things were going good with you and Puck.."

"It's not about that.." Rachel began."it's about..." Finn took her hand. It didn't go missed by Emma and Will. "I'm pregnant. And Finn and I are keeping the baby."

It took a moment for both will and Emma to process Rachel's words.

"Yeah and that's why I'm going to New York with her so I can take care of her." Finn said

Will ran his fingers trough his hair. "Guys, I mean how..."

"It just sort of happened..." Finn told Will awkwardly. "I only found out like two days ago."

"Have you told your parents?" Emma asked. Both kids nodded. "Oh well good. Okay."

"We wanted to tell you guys cause you're like so important in our lives and... It sort of happened at your almost wedding.." Will seemed so pale that he was about to faint.

"Are you sure about this? About taking this big step? Because once you take it there's no going back."

There was no going back anyway. Rachel looked over at Finn and then back at the the two adults.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Finn asked defeated. "We're not getting rid of the baby okay? We'd never do that! I can do this. We can do this!" That was it, he was way too exhausted to give explanations to people.

"Finn.." He felt Rachel squeezing his hand but he pulled back.

"No! I just... I can't.." He walked out of the office.

He couldn't just keep holding all inside. "I'm sorry." Rachel said calmly. "I understand there's a lot of things that are unexpected news. And believe me, I'm mostly shocked and scared for all that might happen but... I love Finn and I know we can somehow make it work. Even if we have to do it alone." And so she walked out too.

* * *

So there he was. Alone in the choir room. This was a safe place. He knew the kids might not be arriving for another 20 minutes or so.

"Hey." It was Rachel. "Are you okay?" She sat next to him and placed her hand on his leg.

He looked up at her. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have lost my cool like that but.."

"Well, with everything that's been going on, you and I haven't really... Talked much."

"I know." He admitted. He was about to speak when Artie wheeled into the choir room.

"Someone pinch me, I think I'm seeing Finchel."

"Hey Artie. How are you?" Rachel asked her friend.

"I'm really good. You? How is school?" Artie wanted nothing else but to ask them both what having Finchel back in the choir room together meant? Was the world ending or something?

"School is good, I have to send you some brochures for some amazing film schools." She said with a smile.

"Thank you. Thanks." Artie said staring at them. "Can I be bold and get the awkward elephant out of the room? I mean you are here, you Rachel Berry are here in a school day. With Finn."

"It's sort of a long story dude." Finn said.

"I requested some days off but I'm flying back in a couple days."

"Oh." Was all Artie managed to say before the room started to fill with students. Both Finn and Rachel were now in their respective seats as they stood to say hello to everyone. Blaine sat next to Rachel in the front, Kurt following suit much to their surprise.

Will quickly arrived behind unique as a lot of whispers began. "Okay settle down everyone! I know we have more people than usual here today and that's a really nice surprise but we have to focus all our energy in... He began to write something on the board. Feelings. "In order to get ready for a competition this important we have to first, reach within ourselves to know what going to nationals means for each and every single one of us." Will saw jake roll his eyes a little.

"Mr Shue?" Finn raised his hand a bit. "Can, I... Say something..?"

"Sure." He gave him a small smile as Finn stood up. "The floor is yours,"

"I know today it's been sort of crazy having all of us back in your class. But I'm sort of glad they are here." Kurt frowned as he kept an eye on his brother. "A few days ago I found out something... Something that for most of New Directions means you might be having only one teacher again.",

"What do you mean man?" Ryder asked. "Are you quitting?"

"Not exactly. Since nationals it's only a month or so away I figured I might as well stay and watch how you crush those other teams." He smiled. "But you should know that I'll be going to New York with Rachel after that." He stated straight into her eyes. "I should tell you everything about the reasons later, but for now I just... Want to sing about it. Is that okay?"

"Hudson in the house!" Artie cheered on.

"This weeks assignment is about feelings right? Well I know a thing or two about that because until a few months ago, my life began to make sense again and a big part of that is thanks to being your teacher and getting to know all of you. And for the other part is about this new part of my life that is about to begin, so, Rach.. I sort of wrote this the other night and.. Well just listen to it okay?" There were actually sighs from the girls. Weird enough, Finn took a hold of the guitar and began singing:

_**I can't wait to see your face**_

_**I can't wait to hold your hand**_

_**I can't wait to take you places**_

_**And watch you try to understand**_

_**But until I do**_

_**Yeah, until I do**_

_**I'll be right here waiting for you**_

_**I can't wait to see your face**_

_**And I can't wait to hold your hand**_

_**When you get here, it's off to the races**_

_**And we'll tackle all life's demands**_

_**But until I do**_

_**Yeah, until I do**_

_**I'll be right here singing for you**_

_**Soon I will see your face**_

_**And I'll get to hold your hand**_

_**I know I'll have trouble trying to explain**_

_**The things I don't understand**_

_**And until I do**_

_**Since I won't have a clue**_

_**I'll just sing this song for you**_

_**Yeah, until I do**_

_**And this is you-know-who**_

_**And Daddy's right here singing for you**_.

* * *

**Awww how did you liked this chapter? Thank you so much for all the support on this story guys! I love that you like this side of Finn in the story which is how I actually guessed he'd be like it he had found out about Rachel being pregnant if they had followed that story line.**

**The song Finn sings is actually "Lullaby." By Chris Daughrty. I swore I listened to the song and had tears in my eyes.**

**Next up: the whole gang reacts to the baby news and Rachel gets ready to return to New York.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Best Intentions Loving You**

**Post 4x14. "I gave you a ring and I promised you things I always thought we'd do but my best laid plans slip right trough my hands to show my love for you". After Finn finds out Rachel is pregnant, he's determined to make it right and be with the love of his life again, only he knows it won't be easy.**

**A/N: aww guys thank you so much for all the support in the story! I'm so glad you like it! Ready to have everyone's reaction? And a bit of Finchel angst and fluffiness cause I can't live without it I'm sorry if the reactions aren't what you expect but I don't really write about the new kids so I only know how my new directions kids would react. **

**I don't own Glee! Just ideas...**

**Chapter 6: **

Once Finn's voice stopped, Rachel glanced around the room. Kurt and Blaine remained still, as if they were holding their breath. Marley, one of the new kids just stared at Finn with wide eyes. All of them, were... Well staring.

"Ummm.." Mr. Shue found his voice again. "That was beautiful Finn, great job, everyone lets hear it for Finn!" Their clapping was muffled by the shock of the piece of information all of them had received. Tina was the first one to move from her seat once Finn returned to Rachel's side. "Are you okay?" She asked Rachel. She nodded. "I know it's... Well a bit surprising right now, but I always knew you'd make it. Congratulations." She hugged both of her friends.

"Man! You as a dad? Weird enough. I see it" Artie smirked at him. "I was thinking maybe the end of the world had been the thing bringing you two together, but this is a good thing, I mean if you guys are happy."

"We are Artie." Finn felt Rachel lean in his shoulder.

"Well, then that's good, I'm really happy for you."

Sam came jumping from his seat "dude, why didn't you tell me? I can't believe you're having a Finchel baby!"

"I just found out." Finn blushed.

"Congrats.. I'm so glad you guys are back together? You are, back together, right?"

"We're still figuring out everything.. But..." Rachel said looking at Finn.

"Oh good, well, we've got to throw you a party, you can't go without a party." Sam said nervously cause he saw Finn being a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. Well, he'd asked for it.

Marley and Ryder looking at each other confusingly and decided to move on to where Rachel and Finn sat.

"So.." Marley smiled at Finn. "You... Well I don't really know you." She said referring to Rachel. " I mean I do, you are legendary, but I don't know you as much as I know Finn, I just want to say. Thank you."

"For what?" Finn frowned. "I don't know what I did." He turned to Rachel, "she is the reason I finally decided to go to school Rach,"

"Really?" Rachel looked at the younger girl curiously.

"Yep. She's.. Pretty good of getting her way" Finn smirked."

"That's her specialty." Ryder concurred.

"Sort of reminds me of you." Finn nudged his girlfriend softly.

"I think I should thank you Marley, thanks for taking care of Finn when I couldn't." Rachel told her kindly.

"I.. We could say we are even, right Finn?"

"That's right."

"It was a good song." Ryder told Finn awkwardly.

"Thanks man." Finn shook hands with Ryder as he also congratulated them.

"You know.." Rachel whispered to Finn. "Ryder reminds me of you a bit too. Are he and Marley dating?"

"Nah, she's with Puck's little brother."

"I wonder why..." Rachel rolled her eyes as she glanced over at Jake.

"Guys." They heard Shue say and everyone but jake had congratulated them and returned to their seat. "I just need to say something.."

"It's okay Mr. Shue, I shouldn't have exploded like that.."

"It's me who should have been a bit more supportive. I know you must be scared, and I'm supposed to be on your side, I love you guys, and I want you to know that I'm here if you need anything.."

"Actually.." Finn said. "I would like to stay until we go to nationals." He glanced over at Rachel. "And then go stay with Rachel in New York, if that's ok with you." She smiled at him proudly.

"I'd be honored Finn."

* * *

Rachel and Finn returned home. Well his home because her dads had taken a trip to somewhere to cool off, that's what Carole had said. Finn was sure Rachel's dads would support her anyway but he figured they were way more shocked than they seem. Anyhow, Finn didn't want Rachel to be alone. They had dinner as a family that night. Finn, Rachel and Kurt at the table with mom and dad just like good old times.

Rachel had gotten a text from Santana asking her if she needed her Lima heights expertise with one of the parental units freaking out because she was an expert at that. Kurt was all too relived about Santana staying put. He didn't need more drama.

"Hey.." Rachel sat down at Finn's bed as he put his pijamas on, "are You okay? You've been awfawly quiet since this morning?"

"Sure Rach, I've just got a lot on my mind." He took took a peak outside the bathroom to look at her and she noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt. "I'll be out of your way in a second so you can have your beauty sleep."

Rachel was such in awe of Finn's newly toned chest that she didn't even register what he had just said.

"Ummm...what do you mean?" She asked confused. Finn frowned.

"Well... I just thought... I'll be fine on the couch." He gave her that half smile she loved so much. "It's not a big deal."

"This is your room. I should be the one sleeping in the couch.." Rachel bit her lip as he put on his shirt and walked over to her.

"Really? You think I'd be letting you stay in the couch?" He asked charmingly. "It's just for the night, I'll be fine. I don't want you and the baby to get back pain."

"The baby can't really.." Rachel half said. "Are you sure?"

"Positive." Finn said. "I get it Rach, all of this happened way too fast and we need our space, but the bed doesn't mean we're trying to get married again, okay? It's just a bed." It wasn't just the bed, it was him putting her needs before his. Like he'd always done. He sat next to her on the bed. "Good night." He moved to the door as she spoke.

"Finn?" She hesitated. She had asked him for a talk and that's what she wanted. "Don't you want to know what I thought about the song?" He stopped cold. He had not even asked had about it because he didn't want to press on her, he had already gone too far by outing their baby in front of the class. "Come here." She reached for him. "I think it was beautiful." Finn blushed slightly.

"Nah, it wasn't that great, I kind of wrote it while you were sleeping, had to type it into my phone and somehow put some music to it. How I did it, beats me."

"It's a good song Finn." She insisted taking his hand. "I love it."

"Thanks. It... I had a little talk with the little buddy and it just.. It came to me, you know?"

"I do." Rachel agreed. Silence invaded for a while.

"We should go to bed, your plane leaves tomorrow.." Finn leaned closer to kiss her forehead. "Good night Rach."

"Finn?" She shook her head to look at him. "You know we have to talk right?"

"I do." He waved his hand and placed it softly on her cheek. "And I promise we will, but that little guy and his or her mommy need to sleep."

Rachel instantly yawned. Finn smiled softly at her. "Here, let me help you, I need to get my practice going, right?" Rachel smiled. He guided her to one side of the giant bed and he tucked her in."there, good and ready." He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Thank you for always taking care of me." Rachel said as exhaustion washed over her. "I.."

"I know.. Me too." He said softly as he kissed her on the cheek.

He closed the door behind him and cursed. How had he left Rachel alone in his bed? Easy, he didn't want to make it seem like they were rushing into anything. He wanted her to be okay with him first.

"What's going on with you two?" A voice said behind Finn as he headed to the living room. Kurt was in the kitchen. A cup on tea in hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Finn moved over the closet to grab a pillow and a blanket.

"That's right, I don't, you got my best friend pregnant and I don't know what's happening. Why are you two acting like this?"

Finn frowned. What was he talking about.

"I always imagined this would happen you know? If you two had gotten married and you would have had a fight... The couch might have served you well." Finn gave a lopsided smile. "I would always side with her of course, since you and Blaine seem to be good buddies,"

"What side are you on?" Finn sat across from him. They laughed a bit. "So what's the deal with you and Blaine anyways?"

"I asked you first," Kurt told his brother."why aren't you upstairs with Rachel?"

"It's... Wait you want me to get into bed with her?" Finn seemed utterly confused until he saw Kurt shiver.

"Not exactly, of course not... I just don't understand where you guys stand?"

"Don't know.. I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I made a little person." Kurt smiled.

"This is all you always wanted, didn't you? Even back in school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you and Rachel were always so connected. It was only a matter of time actually, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Kurt was right. Finn had wanted he and Rachel to get married and begin a life together for as long as he could remember, and well, once they were settled, maybe have a kid, a little girl as pretty as her mommy.

"I guess I always figured this would happen someday, I just didn't think it would while we were still in school, I had one of those scares before."

"I remember." Both brothers remained silent.

"What's with you and Blaine then?" Dudes didn't do this. They didn't bond over talking but, somehow Finn wanted go change the conversations direction.

"I don't know.." Kurt sighed holding his cup close to his chest. "We are... I don't even know what we are."

"Much like me and Rachel." Kurt nodded. "You should go to bed, you have an early flight,"

"True and you have an early talk with Miss Berry in the morning as well, so you should go too,"

"How did you..." Kurt shrugged."Goodnight little brother."

"Night Finn." Kurt made his way upstairs as Finn got on the couch. He was sure he'd fall asleep right away but he was wrong. The idea of talking to Rachel in the morning made him anxious.

He was wide awake when he heard footsteps behind him. He was about to tell on Kurt until he noticed it was Rachel.

"Hey," he said softy so he wouldn't startle her.

"What are you doing awake?" She hissed.

Finn sat up. "I could ask you the same question."

"I was... I needed to see if you were alright." Rachel admitted shyly. "I hated the idea of you sleeping in the couch." He laughed.

"I've told you. It's not a big deal."

"It is to me!" She moved to face him. "I.. I miss you."

"I'm right here Rachel."

"I know that but... I miss us okay? I miss how we used to be, how I used to feel, I miss the old me. The me with you. And I know we've both made mistakes and maybe now the only thing keeping in us in each others life is this baby.." She had started to cry. Finn Hated to see her cry. She was crying because of him. He knew her types of crying perfectly. "And I'm scared that's the only thing preventing us from breaking down again." She felt his arms around her. His body pressed against her.

"It's not." He said huskily. "It's not the only thing Rach, l love you, I always have and I always will and if this past year has taught me anything is that I was right about something." She blinked the tears as he led her back to the couch. "I was right about what I said the day you left for New York. Do you remember what I said?"

"You said that if we were meant to be together then we'd be together." Rachel said looking up into his eyes.

"That's right." Finn said proudly. He placed a hand in her still flat tummy and rubbed it slowly, "and then we saw each other at mr. Shue's wedding,"

"You knew didn't you?" Rachel inquired. "You knew the truth of how I felt?"

"I did. You showed me when you ripped that last petal. And when we were singing that song. I just knew. It was destiny or something telling me to do something because I had screwed up too much before." His voice was breaking as she leaned in to kiss him. Both of them raw with emotions that they poured into that kiss. Yes, maybe that baby had put them back in each others path again but that didn't mean they weren't meant to be on it in the first place.

**Awww I loved this chapter! How did you like it guys? Thank you much for all the support! You rock! **

**Next up: Kurt and Rachel leave for New York with Santana as the New Directions get ready for nationals. **


	7. Chapter 7

**My best intentions loving you **

**Post 4x14. I gave you a ring and I promised you things I always thought we'd do but my best laid plans slip right trough my hands to show my love for you. After Finn finds out Rachel is pregnant, he's determined to make it right and be with the love of his life again, only he knows it won't be easy.**

**A/N: hello lovely people! I've been overwhelmed by the love this story has been getting! Thank you so much! **

**I don't own Glee. This is for you Cory, our quarterback.**

**Chapter 7**:

Rachel felt a protective arm around her when she woke up, Finn's body pressed against her. Sweet lord. What had they done? Last night had been amazing. Way better than she remembered it to be. The thing was, it had been so pure and full of passion, no boundaries between them because she was already pregnant. She smiled at the memory of Finn asking her if what they had done would hurt the baby in anyway.

"Good morning." Rachel felt Finn's breath against her neck. She turned to look at him. His hair was messy.

"Hello." She said shyly kissing him softly on the lips. "Good morning."

"So..." Finn blushed as he attacked her neck again. "Last night..."

"Yep." She closed her eyes as her senses went crazy, they were both silent for a moment. "Do you... Are you okay?" Finn asked worriedly.

"I just..." Finn pulled back to look at her. "So much for taking it slow." He finished for her.

"So much for not doing it in your parents house." She suddenly came to the realization of what they Had done and it... Turned her on. She was sure it was the crazy hormones.

"Well. We're both adults so..." Finn said huskily kissing her again.

There was a knock on the door. Crap. Please don't let it be Carole.

"Rachel?" It's Kurt. "I know for a fact Finn is in there, I just need to know if you're coming down anytime soon."

"We'll be right down" she said and began giggling as Finn kissed her again.

"Oh okay, just please be decent before our parents wake up." Both Finn and Rachel smirked at the thought of Kurt's dismay.

"Do we really have go get up?" Finn groaned like a 5 year old.

"Afraid so.." Rachel started to move to get out of bed but Finn pulled her back.

"Don't.." He nuzzled into her neck. "Just for a second, okay?"

"Finn, I have to get ready, I will miss my flight if I don't."

"Then we'll let Kurt and Santana go alone. You stay." He tried to kiss her lips but she held his face with her tiny hand.

"We made a deal. I know last night was amazing. The best we'd ever had, but it's all an illusion for now, we have to go back to real life." Finn's face fell, she got out of bed and he followed her with his eyes as she moved on to the bathroom.

As she tried to turn the water on, she felt sick. She had not had such a bad experience with morning sickness as she remembered Carole told her it would happen. She leaned into the toilet. As on cue, Finn appeared by the door.

"Babe?" His voice was full of worry. Rachel had to smile at the fact he had called her that. "You okay?" She had one of his old McKinley shirts on, and he had a pair of boxers on him. He knelt behind her. Holding her as she shook and threw up. No words were needed to be said. As disgusting as this might be, Finn loved to be able to care for her.

"Can you sit up?" He asked as she nodded. He held her close and turned the water on so she could begin to take a shower. "This will help you, just don't think about it and get in the water." She lifted her arms and he took the shirt off.

"How is it that you always know what to do to make me feel better?" Finn gave her a shy smile.

"Well I got you into this mess in the first place." He admitted. "It's the least I can do, plus, I've had my rounds taking care of Puck." Rachel smiled getting into the shower. He heard her sigh and knew she indeed felt better.

After she was done with the shower, she found Finn getting something out of his bag pack. It was a small bag, she didn't ask what it was because He jumped at the sight of her in a towel.

"You were right, I did feel better" Rachel moved in to kiss him slightly. "Now you have to hurry."

"Okay." He continued to kiss her. If it had been up to him, he'd stayed kissing her like that for hours.

Hours had been what Kurt had said they had taken to get ready. Burt and Carole were already downstairs when they reached the kitchen. They didn't say much and just shared a few glances with Kurt.

"What time does your plane leave?" Carole asked. "Rachel's dads said they'd meet us at the airport."

"Around 12." Kurt said. Rachel bit her lip. She had not really talked to her dads since they had told them about the baby, she was sort of nervous about where she stood with her fathers. Finn felt her tensing and squeezed her hand slightly. "So Rachel, what are you in the mood for? "

"I'm not actually that hungry.." She made a face and Finn sighed.

"You have to eat something." Carole told her. "It's not good for the baby if you don't."

"We had a situation." Finn said. Rachel seemed mortified but Carole understood rather quickly. She glanced over at her husband and moved to the counter.

"Here. I know it's not the best breakfast but it will help you with nausea." She gave a small pack of crackers and ginger ale. "This used to do the trick for me."

"Thank you." Rachel sat at the kitchen counter, barely eating as she watched Finn watching her the entire time. He felt incredibly guilty that it was his fault she was feeling like this. "Do you know when Santana is coming?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"She said she'd meet us there." His best friend said checking her phone.

After breakfast, Finn and Rachel made their way back upstairs so she could finish packing. Kurt rolled his eyes, he swore if those two didn't hurry up, he'd kill them.

Finn sat in his bed as he watched her pack. "You sure you're feeling better?"

"Yes." She turned back to look at him. "Would you stop worrying? it's normal Finn."

"Yeah but I don't want out to get into that plane if you're feeling sick." She knew what he was trying to do.

"I'll be fine." She said sweetly.

He kept quiet for a second. Rachel knew he was trying to come up with a way to convince her to stay. It frustrated him, the fact of not being there for her during this whole process. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be.

"I hate this!" He muttered. Rachel stopped packing. "How am I going to take care of you if you're there?"

"Finn." She said calmly. "It's okay, I have Santana and Kurt, they'll help me."

"It's not their job. I'm the one who should be there."

"And you will be." She sat next to him. "But right now you need to let me do this so you can win mr. Shue another trophy, Okay?"

"I've got you something.." He stood up and grabbed his bag. "I was going to give it to you at the airport but, I can't really wait. The smile on his face was priceless. He got out the small bag Rachel had seen earlier. "I got a lot of weird glances at the store when I paid." He added. She took the bag from him and took a pair of small baby knitted boots out. "I got them red just in case."

"Finn, you didn't have to do it. I love them!" She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm glad you like them" Finn said kissing her lips. " I just want you and this baby to have everything. I mean it Rach." Their kiss got a bit heated. Soon Turned into a battle for dominance.

"Hey Rachel, we better..." Kurt opened the door to Finn's room. "Oh my god! God! Would you guys stop for one second?! Isn't having a baby enough.," he covered his eyes. "Rachel Berry, we better get going before Santana gets all Lima heights on us."

"Come on." Finn broke the kiss reluctantly. "Lets go." He closed her bag and grabbed her hand.

* * *

"Okay honey, don't forget to call us as soon as you land." Carole told Kurt as they dropped them off. They walked them to register the luggage. And that's when they found Hiram and Leroy waiting for them. Finn let go of Rachel's hand. And she moved their way. Her fathers were lookingat her with such love. Like all the shock of the previous days had disappeared.

"Sweetheart." Hiram smiled opening his arms. Rachel hesitated for a moment. She still had her reservations about her dads, they had not reacted ideally. Far from it, they had barely spoken to her in days."we are so, so sorry. You are our daughter and.."

"What your dad is trying to say is.. You should hate us and its okay if you do.."

Rachel glanced back at Finn for reassurance. She could never hate her dads, but It was not a lie she had expected more from them, like Carole and Burt had done.

"I.." Rachel felt her eyes burning with tears." I will never hate you. I love you both so much.. I just wished, I love my baby and I love Finn and I wish you guys had more faith in us."

"Honey, it's not that. We believe in you more than anything but you have to understand that you are our baby."

"And our baby having a baby is a lot to take." Leroy took a deep breath.

"And we are wiling to make it right for you and that beautiful baby."

Finn who had heard it all, walked their way. "Son, we are very lucky to have you as someone who loves our baby this much. Thank you Finn."

Rachel still had too many emotions running high but something told her that Finn had had everything with her dads coming to this their senses.

"Mr. And Mr. Berry, thank you. I will only like to say that I love your daughter. More than my own life."

"What did you do?" Kurt whispered to his brother as he walked away from Rachel and her dads.

"I don't know what you're talking about.." Finn winked at his brother.

**Okay guys! I had to stop right there because I just wanted to leave you guys hanging for a while... But I hope I can update tomorrow... How did you like it? I know Rachel seemed a bit too forgiving, but we shall see what made her dads come to her. **

**Next chapter is the plane ride home, with Santana and Kurt and Finn gives New Directions a special assignment. **

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
